Purr for Me
by Vex the Magnificent
Summary: Klance, rated T for a small handful of swears. Keith has developed some interesting traits since he awakened his Galra blood with the Blade of Marmora, and he's been hiding them from Lance while not taking care of himself. Oneshot!


Lance POV, Keith is kind of OOC but fight me. I do not own _Voltron Legendary Defenders_ or anything related to it.

I wrote this before S4, and don't really think there was any "awakening" of anyone's blood but it's cute so here it is anyway.

* * *

"Hey...baby…"

"Hm?"

"Come here." My boyfriend looked up at me from across the rec room, flipping a knife in his hands.

"Why?"

"Because."

"You want something."

"Yea, I want you to come here. I want cuddles."

"I knew you had a motive," he snorted.

"Please baby," I whined. I actually had a reason behind this, besides liking physical affection. I could see that Keith hadn't been sleeping (again). Just looking at him was making _me_ tired. This is where the cuddling comes in, my secret weapon; he falls asleep every single time. I only have to hold him in my arms for a few minutes and he's out like a light.

"Why?" He's actually been avoiding cuddle time since he found out about his Galra DNA. Hell, after it had been awakened he hid his adorable, fluffy ears for weeks.

"Because I love you and want to hold you." Keith blushed, turning away.

"No."

"Keith, baby, please? I promise, I'll leave you alone after."

"Lance."

"I feel neglected."

"You know I love you."

"Do I?" He sighed in exasperation, getting up and dropping his knife on the coffee table. I shifted back on the couch, spreading my legs so he could settle between them. He tucked his head under my chin, looping his arms around my shoulders. My hands slipped up the back of his shirt, rubbing his lower back.

"I love you," I murmured again, and he grunted. Keith was melting in my arms, tense muscles relaxing and tension floating away.

"That's right, just relax baby."

"Shut up," his words were slurred, almost incoherent. Several minutes later, there was a soft noise that made me think of my sisters cat. It took me a minute to realize that _my boyfriend was purring_. Swallowing audibly, I tried not to squeal because it was just _so_ _cute_. The doors to the rec room opened with a hiss, and someone took two steps in before stopping.

"What's that sound?" Pidge asked, and I peeked over the couch.

"Keith," I whispered. "He's taking a nap."

"Is he _purring_?" I nodded, smiling widely. She walked around the couch, letting out a small 'aww' when she saw us.

"I don't think he's been sleeping."

"Probably not, I swear he spends all his time training."

"We're all stressed, he just doesn't handle it well." Said boyfriend whined, nuzzling my neck. "Sorry baby."

"Does he even know he purrs?"

"Well I didn't know until just now, so maybe he didn't know… Because he totally would've told me, right?"

"Lance, he didn't even tell you that he had cute ears," she deadpanned, crossing her arms.

"He meant to though."

"Sure."

"I honestly don't want him to wake up because he's so precious."

"I'm going to get everyone else, this is something they need to see."

"Quietly please, he really needs this sleep."

"Right." She scampered off, leaving us alone again.

"Lance…" Keith mumbled, kissing my collar bone. His purring slowly faded out.

"Shhh Baby, just sleep." He whimpered, hand moving down to fist my shirt.

"It's okay, I've got you."

"I can't…"

"You can, it's safe. I'm right here." One of my hands abandoned his lower back, and I raked my fingers through his hair. I kept whispering in his ear and petting him until I heard the soft purring again, and felt his breathing even out.

"I love you Keith." His purring grew fractionally louder, and he shifted in his sleep. He seemed to finally be content enough to sleep for a while, so I relaxed and got comfortable; I'd probably be here for some time.

"Why," I muttered to myself, thinking hard about why, oh why did he think he couldn't sleep. "Is there something you aren't telling me? Nightmares? Stress? Talk to me." The doors whooshed open again, and then four pairs of eyes peeked over the couch.

"No Shiro?"

"He said we should leave you guys alone," Hunk whispered. "He sounds like your sister's cat."

"A what?" Allura asked, and we all shushed her.

"The lions are a type of cat," Pidge quickly but quietly explained.

"Your sister owns a lion?"

"No, a much smaller, domesticated lion." There was a falter in the purring, and we all held our breath as Keith shifted. A shared sigh of relief was exhaled when he remained sleeping, nuzzling me in his sleep.

"It's good to see him when he's not scowling."

"He doesn't scowl, he has a resting bitch face."

"A resting...what?"

"Resting bitch face."

"I...see."

"Shut. Up," Keith growled, digging his nails into the back of my neck.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll be quiet."

"Nope, no more napping in the rec room." He pushed himself off me, stumbling off the couch.

"Noooooo, baby come backkkk."

"You can blame it all. On. Me," Pidge whispered, and I shot her a dirty look.

"Cariño."

"No."

"Keith, baby," I whined, following him out of the room. "Did you know you purr?" He stopped dead in his tracks, whole body tensing up like a bow string. That's what told me I should've kept my mouth shut.

"Keith? You okay?" He kept walking, shoulders shaking.

"That's a no. Baby, talk to me."

"Go away Lance."

"Let me help you."

"I don't need help." I grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back and into my chest.

"Talk to me, let me in Keith."

"Why? So you can leave me too when you realize how much of a monster I am?" I paused, turning him to look at me. Tears were streaming down his face, eyes starting to get red.

"Baby, do you really think that?" He tried to turn away, but I made him look back. "Do you really think so low of me?"

"Lance, that's not what I-"

"That...really hurts Keith. I thought we were passed this."

"Lance, please-"

"No, you wanted your space. Fine." It physically hurt me to walk away, but it hurt more to hear Keith run.

Keith POV

Once in the safety of my room, I started full on sobbing, curling up near my door. I looked down at my hands, feeling like such a freak...and a poor excuse for a boyfriend. It wasn't fair of me to push my problems onto Lance, but I had been abandoned so many times...

"Keith?" I jumped at the voice behind the door, scooting away. "It's me, can I come in?" Of fucking course it was Shiro.

"Go away Shiro."

"You don't sound like that's what you really want." I huffed, but opened the door and let Shiro in.

"You want to tell me what's up?" He asked, sitting on my bed. I joined him after closing the door, putting my head in my hands.

"Lance and I got into a fight."

"About what?"

"I'm a freak Shiro." Salt water dripped down my face again in small beads, making my vision blurry.

"Did he say that?"

"N-no..."

"What happened Keith?"

"I...we were hanging out in the rec room, and I fell asleep...and he found out that I purr and... And he brought it up and I got upset and all he wanted to do was help but I yelled at him instead and accused him of trying to leave me."

"Keith, ugh, OK, come here." He put his arms around me, gently rocking me as I cried. "It's okay, it's not as bad as you think."

"H-he looked so hurt."

"I know, I saw him in the hallway. He asked me to make sure you were okay, do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"That means he cares. He's worried about you."

"He h-has no reason to be."

"He has every reason to be. He's your boyfriend Keith, let him take care of you, and you take care of him too."

"Because people totally want to date someone who's the bad guy."

"You're not the bad guy Keith. You're part Galra, that doesn't make you evil. And if Lance is the guy I know him to be, he doesn't care that you're an alien. It probably turns him on."

"Shiro, no, stop right there." He chuckled, rubbing my back.

"Talk to him Keith, let him in." We sat in silence for a few minutes, before he spoke again.

"Hey Keith, did I tell you about the restaurant on the moon?"

"Oh god."

"Great food, but no atmosphere."

"Nope, we're done here."

"Tell Lance I said hi."

I hesitated outside Lance's door, seeing the hurt in his eyes again and again every time I went to knock. I almost walked away when his door opened, and he almost walked into me.

"Woah, Keith, hey."

"Uh...hi."

"What's up?" He leaned against his door frame casually, and just now I realized he was not wearing a shirt.

"I...er...I'm sorry. About earlier. I just-"

"I know, I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything! I was the one who-"

"I should've settled your insecurities, but instead I got caught up in myself. It wasn't fair to you."

"It's not like you need my problems. You have enough of your own."

"Keith, I _want_ you to share your problems with me. I _want_ to be part of your life, if you would just _let me_."

"I know...I'm sorry." Lance wrapped his arms around me, backing up and pulling me into his room.

"Make yourself at home," he murmured, kissing my neck and letting go to close his door. I kicked off my shoes, climbing into his bed. My boyfriend's scent was so strong here, and I buried my face in his pillow just to get more.

"Having fun?"

"It smells like you in here."

"I wonder why."

"You've been hanging out with Pidge. I can smell it."

"Really? We were talking like, ten minutes ago, but that was in the kitchen." I froze, realizing I just told him more about how much of a fucking monster I am.

"Keith? You okay? Don't pull that shit from last time, tell me the truth." Large, warm hands massaged my lower back, pressing on either side of my spine, right where I liked it.

"I...Lance doesn't this...don't I freak you out?"

"Because you can smell Pidge on me? No, not really. It'll be useful for finding where Hunk hides the cookies."

"So you don't think I'm a-"

"Don't even say that word, this is a self-deprecation free zone. That word isn't allowed in here."

"What about-"

"Nope."

"Or-"

"Nada."

"Even-"

"No." I moaned softly from the talented hands on my back, closing my eyes. There was a purr bubbling in my chest, but I stifled it as much as I could.

"Don't hold it in, I like hearing you purr."

"It makes me feel like a-"

"That word isn't allowed either," he whispered in my ear, hands moving up to my shoulders. "Let me know that I'm doing good Babe, tell me I'm helping without even saying a word."

"Why?"

"Because I love it."

"I hate it. I hate _me_."

"Then I'll love it and you enough for both of us." I turned to him, and he smiled before ducking down for a kiss. I didn't stop the purr this time, kissing my lover slowly with the low rumble coming from my chest. Lance pulled away laughing to himself.

"What?"

"Your lips vibrated a little, it was weird," he giggled, kissing my forehead. "I love you so much."

"Then never leave me."

"I promise." He took my hand in his, and my eyes snapped open when I felt something cold slip onto my finger.

"Lance. What is that?"

"This isn't exactly how I planned it, but I guess it works." I sat up, looking at the ring on my finger. It looked diamond, but god knows it's not because we're in space.

"Keith," he whispered, nestling up behind me and taking my hand. "Will you marry me?"

"L-Lance-"

"It's okay, you don't have to answer me right now. I know it's a lo-" I whipped around and kissed him hard, twisting my fingers through his hair.

"Yes," I breathed against his lips, kissing him over and over again. "Yes, yes, yes." He chuckled, holding me close and kissing down my neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"What is this even made of?"

"I don't know honestly. But I spent a fortune on it at the mall."

"Lanncceee."

"I wasn't getting you some cheap-ass quarter machine mood ring! It had to be special, something that screamed 'Keith'."

"And this screams Keith? Lance, it has a big ass some kind of shiny rock on it."

"Yeah, but it was one of a kind. Handmade, rock hand picked, just for you."

"You fucking sap."

"You're engaged to this sap." He felt so warm and safe against me, cradling me in his arms and shit I was purring again.

"So, any other secrets you wanna share?"

"Don't ruin the mood Lance."

"Right, right. Nap? I know you haven't been sleeping."

"Nap," I agreed, lying down with him.

"Keith McClain. Yeah, it has a nice ring to it."

"Shut up Lance." But I smiled, purring us both to sleep.


End file.
